Jack Hammer
Biolizard28 71. Jack Hammer People seem to like this guy for some reason. I don't. >_> I like him better than most other generic victims/vegetables, though, and that's good enough. ---- CantFaketheFunk 82. Jack Hammer Another dead guy. I guess he had a bit more character than most and an awesome headband... but for an action movie star, he was killed (in self defense) by a tiny chain-smoking woman. That just shouldn't have happened. Failure, Jack Hammer. Failure indeed. ---- Cloud and Squall 42nd: Jack Hammer Appearances: 1-3 Favorite Quote: None Jack Hammer was a smart victim. He was going to pin murder on Will Powers- what he didn't know is that it'd be his own. I have to wonder just how good of a person he really was though if he wanted to kill Dee Vasquez, and frame Will. I mean it's obvious that incident long ago wasn't an accident. It had to have been on purpose. So he was pretty much a villain. So he played an appropriate part. He had just about everything down too. Unlike some criminals, he actually knew what he was doing. He even had the limp that was needed. His death was pretty ironic. He got what was coming to him I'd say. Surprised Dee's mafia friends didn't off him long ago. Guess she needed him though. ---- DNEA 75. Jack Hammer Jack you could've climbed to the top of my list... you were going to pin the murder of Dee on Will and your plan actually made 1-3 an interesting case. But then you jobbed to a petite chain-smoking woman. Yeah, like you're getting any respect for that blunder. ---- Naye745 72. Jack Hammer he has kind of a funny face WHOOPS KILLED A GUY ON A FENCEPOST LOL HMM CONVENIENLY THE EXACT SAME THING HAPPENS AGAIN ---- Paratroopa1 71. Jack Hammer Another one of those victims who just seems like an awesome guy for some reason. He's definitely one of the more interesting victims, though, since most of them just kinda die, while Jack was actually a really important part of the case's events. The whole "Jack Hammer was the Steel Samurai" twist was honestly one of the better twists in the series in my opinion, I don't think I ever saw it coming, but it made a lot of sense once I realized it. For being part of such an awesome twist Jack Hammer gets a high position on the list for a victim. ---- SSBM_Guy 63. Jack Hammer http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/hammer.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/hegothammered.png Case(s): 1-3 Jack Hammer is cool. Look at that epic headband. I mean, really. That's awesome. Plus, he's an action star. Action stars are badass. And he was a samurai, too. Several times. That's also badass. Seriously, everything about him is badass. Somehow. Also, he was badass enough to take down Dee Vasquez himself. But you know what wasn't badass? Being killed by a fence post. In a thick outfit. To a girl. Despite being an action star. ...Yeah. How the hell did Hammer lose to Vasquez, anyways? That was seriously pathetic, Hammer. <_< Okay, maybe not everything about him is badass. ---- transience 66. Jack Hammer - pretty convoluted plot to set up an innocent guy in order to get back at the ***** who ruined your life even though you killed the guy and uh yeah I have no sympathy for this guy - but at least he got a backstory ---- WiggumFan267 61. Jack Hammer I have Jacky this high mostly because I was actually pretty surprised (and liked a lot) by the twist in 1-3. The fact that it was Hammer in the costume that is. When I played the case the first time, I was SURE it was Oldbag in there, and no matter what she or anyone else said, I wouldn't believe otherwise. I also considered that it could have been Powers, but not going to the scene of the crime, that he was just going to some......thing.... Either way, the fact that it was Hammer, the victim, was like WHOA COOL. And I guess that was pretty clever of him to hide in the costume. Way to implicate everyone, Jack! ---- Leonhart4 49. Jack Hammer The Good: For most people, this is probably way too high, but for some reason, I like Jack Hammer. He's one of the most well developed victims in the series. His backstory is interesting to me. He's a fallen star who's being held down by a dark secret in his past and he's being blackmailed by someone who knows about it. They always pushed it as an accident, but Vasquez mentions that it may not have been an accident at all, which kinda adds some intrigue to his character. He's just one of those fallen from grace heroes, and I think that's pretty interesting. The Best: Finding out that Jack Hammer was in the Steel Samurai costume and not Will Powers was mind-blowing. It was also pretty awesome that he died in the exact same way that he had killed someone five years earlier. The guy basically had it all planned out to get his revenge, except for the, uhh...execution of it. The Bad: Jack Hammer seems like a real jerk for trying to frame Will Powers for the murder. Perhaps it was due to jealousy because he had the star role that he once had, but that was pretty low. The Worst: After he goes through all that plotting to get his revenge, he gets pushed off of the porch onto the steel fence by a little woman. That was lame. Category:Fictional characters